


Padawans Aren't the Only Ones Sneaking Out at Night

by wizardsnake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Cute, Ficlet, Forbidden Love, M/M, Sneaking Around, Tumblr, Tumblr Fic, even jedi masters gotta get some stress relief, jedi masters have feelings too, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardsnake/pseuds/wizardsnake
Summary: Mace Windu has somewhere to be, but he doesn't want young padawans spreading rumors about why he was sneaking around the temple at 2 in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on Tumblr for a while, but I thought I'd share it here for anyone who might be interested in saving it.
> 
> Just a silly, quick one-shot that I had fun writing.

Mace scrambled around the corner, hoping that the young group of padawans hadn’t seem him. Lord knows what they were up to, those four younglings were always causing trouble, young Caleb especially. He wanted to stop and scold them for being out so late, and discover just what prank they were trying to pull, but Mace didn’t want anyone to know that he was outside of his rooms right now. Gossip got around the temple very quickly these days, and no one needed to be gossiping about what the head of the order was doing scampering around the temple in the middle of the night. If this got back to Yoda, force help him. Mace did not think he could handle the old Jedi Master snickering at him.  
Considering what Mace actually was doing, covertly and cautiously walking the temple halls at 2am, he needed to make absolutely certain that no one saw him. It felt like he was a young padawan again himself, sneaking around, hiding in the shadows until he reached a little known entrance that came out just one level below the grand stairs. It was exhilarating, Mace realized as he made his way towards the café where he was supposed to have his meeting.  
Mace was early when he arrived at Dex’s 24 hour café, but he knew that the man he was meeting would already be there waiting for him. The Jedi spent a moment looking around, feeling in the force to ensure that he hadn’t been followed, before taking a deep breath to compose himself and walked through the door. 

It was hard not to catch his breath upon the sight of slick black hair, grown longer than the last time Mace had seen it. His steps did not falter, a fact that Mace was glad for. He had more control than that, but when Jango Fett looked up from whatever he had been reading and looked the Jedi up and down while giving a slow appreciative smile, Mace Windu, head of the Jedi Order, did lose his breath and almost, almost fell to the ground. 

His feet felt heavy as he walked the rest of the way to the table, never losing eye contact with the stunning man sitting before him. Mace couldn’t help but stare. Black hair, once short and slightly curly was now hanging down past Jango’s ears, little waves nestling into the collar of a short cropped leather jacket, and white button up shirt. The jacket looked to be of high quality, and hugged the man’s form perfectly. Jango was also sporting a pair of black simple framed glasses, that were extremely hard for Mace to get used to, but looked incredible all the same.  
Sliding into the booth next to (rather than across from) Jango, Mace let his hands rest splayed across the tabletop and inhaled a deep, appreciative breath before he could say anything.  
“New look, I see?” Mace asked.   
His voice did not sound like his own, it was shaky and much deeper than usual. He took another breath, trying to compose himself. This was ridiculous, Mace was a Jedi Master, he shouldn’t be getting all out of breath like a youngling speaking to a crush for the first time. When he looked up again though, that cocky grin caused him to lose his breath a second time, or was it the third now?  
“It’s all part of the disguise Master Jedi,” Jango replied casually, running his hand through his hair.  
He glanced down, back up again, and then slowly lowered his hand down to the table, laying it to rest beside the one Mace still had splayed on the table.  
“I’ve missed you,” Jango says, softly now and moves his hand forward to entwine his tanned fingers with Mace’s darker ones.  
Mace can’t breathe. God’s he’s missed this, missed the man before him, more than he even realized he could have, and is filled with overwhelming emotion. He is such a terrible Jedi, but Master Windu can’t be bothered right now. Tonight he will simply be Mace. The meeting can wait, the exchange of intel he was supposed to be conducting could wait. The war could wait. Tonight, Mace Windu was simply going to be with the man he had fallen hopelessly in love with.  
Leaning forward, Mace picked up Jango’s hand, still clutched within his own and held the entwined fingers close to his heart. He let his nose rest on the man’s cheek for a moment, just breathing him in, before pressing his lips forward, Jango’s eagerly meeting him in a heated open mouthed kiss. It was like a flood gate had opened, and Mace let his emotions flow into the passionate kiss, licking inside Jango’s mouth, trying to re-familiarize the feel of him.  
Jango let out a low groan and gripped at Mace’s tunics, panting for breath.  
“Lets get out of here,” Mace suggested, resting his face on Jango’s shoulder.  
He feels, rather than hears Jango chucking, “I thought you’d never ask!” He responds, and pushes Mace towards the door.


End file.
